


my kind's your kind

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Сиквел к dripping with alchemy, как и просили.Через год после того, как Риз привык к тому, чтобы быть омегой, он понял, что он еще не все узнал.Это была его первая ошибка.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my kind's your kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247086) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Хорошо, хорошо, я вас поняла. Вот вам сиквел, он будет из двух частей.  
> Предупреждение: обычный омегаверс, унижение по согласию, беременность, гендерный язык, и немного старых добрых убийств по гиперионски.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Боже омегаверс совсем не мой кинк! Я уверен, что перевод этой части гораздо хуже, потому что я не особенно в восторге от физиологических особенностей данной вселенной, но я сделал это ради вас, дорогие читатели, и потому, что обещал! Ну, и я все равно люблю борду.

Лучшая часть того, что Риз спал с королем Гипериона, заключалась в том, что он быстро потерял привлекательный статус самого влиятельного омеги на Гелиосе.  
Джек, что не удивительно, хорошо умел ненавязчиво метить территорию, кладя руку Ризу на плечи, когда они шли по Гелиосу, трогая Риза в течении дня, иногда даже отводя Риза в сторону, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, расстегнуть ему воротник и оставить свой запах на его коже. Риз привык пахнуть как Джек – теплом и порохом, давая этому запаху укрыть его собственный, более нежный. Это было небольшой платой за то, что люди перестали на него глазеть.  
Так было лучше для всех. Риз мог больше сосредоточиться на работе, а его предполагаемые ухажеры разбегались, так как была возможность быть выкинутыми Джеком в космос.  
Это было, конечно, очаровательно, но грязно. А Риз грязь не любил.  
Жизнь шла своим чередом. Риз принимал таблетки, каждые несколько месяцев ходил к врачу, и вполне смирился со своим эндотипом. Это было мило, в этом были свои плюсы, от того, как у Риза обострились чувства (он стал лучше воспринимать текстуры, запахи, иногда даже эмоции) до того, как Джек постоянно его хотел.  
В общем и целом, все было хорошо. И жизнь шла своим чередом.  
Была середина недели, когда на Гелиосе начались серьезные дела. Гиперион обнаружил старый склад с оружием Атласа на Пандоре, и работал над тем, чтобы очистить его от толп бандитов, чтобы подобраться к сокровищам. Джек провел день, срывая все встречи, чтобы смотреть видео с поверхности планеты, наблюдая, как солдаты и боты стараются прорваться сквозь бандитские баррикады.  
Он колебался между тем, чтобы сидеть, подперев подбородок кулаком, и тем, чтобы вести себя, как на спортивном матче, крича в монитор и раздраженно качаясь в кресле. Не один раз Риз выходил, чтобы принести кофе из магазинчика в Центре, просто чтобы сбежать от эмоциональных выкриков.  
И как будто этого было недостаточно, что-то делали в машинном отделении, какие-то улучшения, так что искусственная гравитация все время включалась и выключалась.  
Риз уже сломал два ЭХО-комма и потерял круассан из-за этого.  
\- Так мы не попадем на встречу в ОРВ? – спросил Риз, подходя к столу Джека.  
Тот снова уставился в компьютер, из которого доносился приглушенный звук стрельбы и взрывов, что бы он там не смотрел.  
\- Это оружейный склад Атласа, детка, - сказал Джек, даже не отвернувшись от экрана. – Мы получим кучу клевого оборудования, если сможем туда пробраться. Я даже привезу тебе пушку. Тебе надо научиться стрелять.  
Риз сел на угол стола Джека, покачав головой.  
\- Я думаю, мне больше подойдет хороший щит.  
\- Жульничество, - пробормотал Джек.  
Риз подождал мгновение, чтобы Джек обратил на него внимание, прежде чем вздохнуть и открыть свой ладонный компьютер, чтобы отменить еще встречи. Ему придется переделать расписание на всю оставшуюся неделю. Ему это совершенно не нравилось, и он уже думал о незаметных способах наказать Джека. Что-нибудь изящное…  
Пока он думал об этом, он соскользнул со стола, чтобы направиться к своему рабочему месту, и тогда его ноги оторвались от пола, он почувствовал себя невесомым, будто сам Гелиос раздраженно фыркнул.  
\- Только не опять! – Риз потянулся и схватился за край стола Джека. – Могут они уже все починить? Или хоть не делать… так?  
Джек протянул ноги под край стола, удерживая кресло на месте, держа его у пола.  
\- Не когда они улучшают инерционные демпферы. И к тому же, не буду врать, так веселее, - он протянул руку. – Иди сюда, детка.  
Нахмурившись, Риз взял Джека за руку, давая потянуть себя. Джек ухмыльнулся, обняв его, усаживая к себе на колени.  
\- Держу тебя. Не бойся, я не дам тебе улететь от меня.  
Риз вздохнул, обнимая Джека за плечи, продолжая работать на своем компьютере.  
\- Я рад, что ты наслаждаешься. Хоть кто-то должен.  
Он не попытался спрятать свое раздражение. Это просто было самым худшим – Джек срывал встречи, на Риза свалилось еще больше работы, а тут еще и гравитация… Риз не мог никого обвинить, не мог получить удовольствия от возмездия, когда настоящих виновников не было.  
\- О, котенок, - сказал Джек через минуту. – Отложи это на минутку.  
Он положил руку Ризу на ладонь, закрывая голо-экран, пока Риз его не выключил. Притянув Риза ближе, Джек потерся носом о его шею, касаясь губами темных чернил татуировки.  
Закрыв глаза, Риз отклонил голову, давая Джеку больше места для действий. Что было плохой идеей, вдохновлять Джека всегда было рискованным путем. Но когда они были так близко, Риз не мог перестать вдыхать его запах, давая ему успокоить себя.  
\- Ты такой жадный, - тихо пробормотал он.  
Джек мягко укусил его, посылая искры от отметины по всему телу, прежде чем начать смеяться.  
\- Непочтительное маленькое дерьмо, я выкину тебя за дверь.  
Риз повернулся, целуя Джека в подбородок.  
\- Так сделай это, - ответил он, блефуя.  
\- Через минуту, - сказал Джек, наконец, взяв Риза за подбородок и утягивая в нормальный поцелуй.

________________________________________

Чем больше вещей и одежды Риза мигрировало в пентхаус, тем больше он беспокоился, что проводит с Джеком слишком много времени. Почти весь рабочий день он был с ним, следуя за Джеком, куда бы он ни пошел, стараясь держать его жизнь хоть наполовину под контролем. Так что, возможно, если они съедутся, от этого пострадают их отношения или что-то типа того.  
Вместо этого Риз обнаружил, что хоть днем он и работал на Красавчика Джека, когда они заканчивали и оставались наедине в пентхаусе, маски оказывались сброшены (буквально выражаясь), и Риз имел дело с Джеком, которым точно так же восхищался.  
За ужином было тихо, но Риз видел, что что-то происходит по тому, как горячо смотрел на него Джек. Это было и понятно; Джек готовил, а это всегда значило, что он чего-то хочет. И это, в общем-то, работало, потому что он был неплохим поваром. Риз не был, никогда, поэтому любил домашнюю еду.  
Джек держал руки при себе, пока Риз не забрался на кровать. У него было примерно десять секунд, чтобы потереться носом о подушку, устраиваясь, прежде чем Джек схватил его за бедро и перевернул на спину, чтобы уткнуться носом Ризу в шею.  
Риз замычал, почти не открывая глаз, смотря на расплывчатую фигуру Джека, который укусами и поцелуями прокладывал себе дорожку вниз по груди Риза, чтобы прижаться губами к его животу. Его широкие и теплые ладони мягко огладили бока Риза, пощекотав ребра.  
\- У нас завтра встречи рано, - пробормотал Риз, подняв руку, чтобы убрать волосы Джека от лица, проведя большим пальцем по краю шрама. – Надо быть в офисе в семь утра для конференц-звонка с одним из Эденов.  
Джек невнятно зарычал, отрывая губы от Риза настолько, чтобы сказать:  
\- Мне более интересно смотреть, как мой ассистент скулит. Запишите это для меня, мистер Соммерсет.  
О, так вот оно как. Риз мягко рассмеялся, задыхаясь.  
\- Но, сэр, - тихо сказал он, - что подумают члены правления?  
Это была шутка, но она заставила Джека дьявольски улыбнуться. Он сжал ноги Риза, целуя внутреннюю поверхность бедра с легкими укусами.  
\- Хмм. С таким милым омегой, как ты, они все думают об одном и том же, дорогуша, - сказал Джек.  
К своему удивлению, Риз был перевернут, Джек заставил его лечь на живот. Большие ладони сжали его задницу настолько сильно, что Риз задохнулся от внезапного укола боли. Джек продолжил, понизив тон.  
\- Твои длинные ноги… одел бы тебя в юбку, просто чтобы ее задирать, - Риз почувствовал на своей коже дыхание и задрожал, зарывшись лицом в подушку.  
Он тихо и просяще застонал, когда Джек развел его ноги, а его дыхание коснулось Риза там, где он уже был мокрым.  
\- Сладкая штучка, ты идеален для быстрого траха на рабочем столе.  
Его язык коснулся дырочки Риза, такой горячий и требовательный. Риз сжал в кулаках простынь, дрожа, пока его вылизывали. Звук был таким громким, мокрым и непристойным, что заставлял его краснеть от стыда. И все же, это было так хорошо.  
\- Сэр, прошу вас, - смог он протолкнуть сквозь сжавшееся горло, когда Джек добавил к языку пальцы.  
Слова Риза превратились в стон.  
На мгновение Джек сосредоточился только на том, чтобы сделать Риза растянутым, мокрым и подготовленным. Джек уже хорошо знал его тело, так что мог превратить Риза в стонущую и дрожащую лужицу за считанные минуты.  
Когда он отстранился, Риз нетерпеливо ожидал давления его члена. Но его не последовало, так что Риз поднял голову, чтобы обиженно посмотреть на Джека.  
Джек сидел перед ним на коленях, ухмыляясь. Его голос был суровым, соответственно выбранной роли, когда он ударил Риза по заднице.  
\- Мистер Соммерсет, достаньте из тумбочки синий, - еще один удар заставил Риза вздрогнуть и проглотить недовольство. – Вот и молодец.  
Ризу бы хотелось, чтобы такой покровительственный тон Джека не работал на него. Его раздражало, как быстро он кинулся исполнять задание, проползая на коленях и одной руке, чтобы добраться до тумбочки. Там было много всякого, но Джек имел в виду один из вибраторов, один из маленьких. Он вытащил его, стиснув в руке, подползая обратно к Джеку. Он держал голову низко, смотря на Джека сквозь ресницы.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, очень сложно… сконцентрироваться, когда он внутри.  
Джек подвинулся, сев у изголовья кровати, отпихнув в сторону подушки. Риз запомнил себе заставить Джека их потом поднять. Сейчас же игра была важнее.  
\- Я занятой человек, дорогуша. Много вещей требуют моего внимания, - он поманил Риза пальцем, ожидая, пока он подползет, прежде чем взять вибратор у него из рук, а потом схватил Риза за бедро, уронив на кровать. – Ты должен быть за это благодарен, это не даст тебе скучать. Знаю я, чего вам, омегам, нужно.  
Оу. Риз закрыл глаза, задетый и возбужденный тем, как просто Джек сказал такие грубые слова. Он сжал ноги, задыхаясь от чувства того, как влага стекает по внутренней стороне бедра. Это было ужасно и прекрасно.  
Держась рукой за плечо Джека, Риз балансировал на коленях, пока Джек проталкивал вибратор внутрь, пропихивая его глубже короткими движениями, заставляя Риза расслабиться. Это было несложно, синий был узким, почти не требовал растяжения перед использованием, входил спокойно. Риз был почти разочарован, потому что ожидал члена Джека, но когда Джек включил его, Риз застонал, бессмысленно насаживаясь на воздух.  
\- Тише, цветочек, или я заставлю тебя замолчать.  
Ризу не сложно было следовать за сюжетом игры, и он подавил желание ухмыльнуться. Вместо этого, он низко застонал, даже громче, чем надо.  
\- О, я не могу, сэр, простите, - он потянулся, лизнув Джека в ухо, прежде чем прошептать. – Помогите, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то услышал.  
Джек вздохнул, будто ему было ужасно тяжело насадить Риза на свой член.  
\- Я не впечатлен вашим представлением, мистер Соммерсет, - сказал Джек, когда Риз улегся на живот между ног Джека.  
Одна его рука легла на затылок Риза, потянув за волосы, чтобы Джек смог провести мягкой головкой своего члена ему по губам.  
\- Приступайте к работе, как хороший маленький омега.  
Обрадованный, Риз дал Джеку вести себя до того момента, пока горячий член не оказался у него во рту. Тогда же Риз успокоенно закрыл глаза и провел губами сверху вниз и обратно, замычав, когда заглотил глубоко. Плечами он чувствовал напряжение в бедрах Джека, но больше Джек не делал ничего, почти игнорируя Риза.  
Если не считать тех моментов, когда он наклонялся, чтобы протолкнуть вибратор глубже, заставляя Риза дрожать и стонать.  
Риз потерял концентрацию, беспорядочно облизывая Джека, повернувшись так, чтобы обхватить пальцами основание его члена. Его пальцы обвились вокруг мягкой ткани, которая потом станет узлом. Он почувствовал пульс Джека под чувствительной кожей и сжал пальцы, сначала сильно, потом ослабив, а потом снова сильно, пока Джек не выругался у него над головой. Риз почувствовал, как узел начал наливаться, пока совсем немного, и он отстранился, задыхаясь.  
\- Пожалуйста, дайте мне его, пожалуйста, я… - он сделал дрожащий вдох, не находя правильных слов. – Я буду… я буду лучшим маленьким секретарем, сэр.  
Он посмотрел на грудь Джека, не давая себе взмахнуть ресницами, только медленно облизнув губу.  
На краткий миг Риз представил, что они делают это в офисе. Несмотря ни на что, они редко трахались в офисе. Днем у них было просто слишком много дел, а когда расписание было посвободней, Риз просто хотел уйти. Теперь же, тем не менее, он задумался, хочет ли он попробовать, если то, что Джек заставит его делать это, сидя на своем смехотворном троне, сделает все лучше. Или же это тогда будет слишком правдоподобным. Он не знал, но ему нравилось горячее и стыдное чувство, когда Джек вел себя немного подло с ним, как сейчас.  
Идея о том, чтобы вести себя, как маленький хороший омега была уморительна, но было весело притворяться, давать Джеку помыкать им немного.  
Было просто дать Джеку перевернуть его на спину, а стон, который он издал, когда Джек вынул из него вибратор и оттолкнул, не выключая, был бесценным. Член Джека заменил его одним быстрым и жестким толчком, он был толще игрушки, так что Риз зажмурился от растяжения, обвивая ноги вокруг талии Джека.  
\- Ух, Дж-джек, блять…  
Джек наклонился, опуская локти по бокам от головы Риза. Он был близко и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Риз дрожит.  
\- Так? - его бедра сделали круг, и Риз почувствовал, как узел набухает, скользя внутрь и наружу из его дырочки, растягивая его так, что заставлял дрожать. – Тебе нравятся сильные альфы? Ты становишься мокрым, думая о них, цветочек? Ты приходишь в офис весь разодетый, надеясь на толстый узел, не так ли?  
Риз почувствовал себя так, будто его пнули, вздрогнув и кончив так неожиданно, что не смог сдержать крика. Он сжал пальцы, вонзая ногти в плечо Джека, когда узел, наконец, набух внутри него. Джек вздохнул, тихо и почти облегченно, когда его бедра лениво вбивались в Риза, горячо и мокро кончая внутри него.  
Попользованный, во всех смыслах этого слова, Риз тихо лежал, дыша глубоко и наслаждаясь послеоргазменными ощущениями, безопасными и знакомыми. Он улыбнулся, когда Джек поцеловал его в шею, томно лизнув чувствительную точку.  
Он пока не знал биологической подоплеки всего того, что относилось к связи. Все что он знал, это то, что Джек часто играл с этой точкой, и это всегда было приятно, заставляло Риза поджимать пальцы на ногах от ощущения тепла, которое распространялось по венам.  
Подсознательно это заставляло Риза хотеть забраться к Джеку на колени и никогда не слезать.  
Он издал звук, который точно не был хихиканьем, приподняв голову, чтобы потереться щекой о Джека.  
\- Мм, ты никогда раньше не упоминал юбку.  
Джек фыркнул.  
\- Ты видел свои ноги? Умоляю, детка.  
Поерзав немного, Риз хмыкнул, почувствовав узел Джека, который все еще был широким, оставаясь внутри него. Он подвинулся, поведя бедрами по кровати, пока Джек не зарычал и не схватил его, останавливая.  
\- Боже, Риз.  
\- Беспокоюсь о потерянном времени, - пробормотал Риз в свою защиту, но успокоился. – Боже, заставить тебя не спать во время этих звонков будет невозможно.  
\- Ага, наверное, - Джек обнял Риза, притягивая ближе. – Подумаешь об этом завтра, детка.  
\- Угу, - сказал Риз, зевая.

________________________________________

Проблемы с оружейным складом Атласа не исчезли, и через неделю Джек собирал сумку.  
Риз наблюдал за ним, сложив руки.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тебе надо самому лететь на Пандору? Там внизу нет ничего такого, что ты не мог бы сделать отсюда, удаленно.  
\- Вот почему я Президент, Риззи, - сказал Джек, запихивая вещи в сумку в беспорядке, после чего Риз вздохнул и отодвинул его, чтобы сложить их так, чтобы они действительно влезли. – Дело в правильной атмосфере страха и почтения, которую можно использовать, чтобы разгрести это дерьмо. Если я поеду туда, немного поотсвечиваю, я могу поспорить, ништяки Атласа будут у нас через день, может, два.  
\- Что, так ты нужен там только для этого?  
\- Непредвиденные обстоятельства, детка, - Джек посмотрел на него широкими и просящими глазами. – Я ооочень хочу этот склад.  
\- А я очень хочу, чтобы тебя не подстрелили, - возразил Риз.  
\- Не собираюсь дать этому случиться, расслабься, - Джек подобрал сумку, устраивая ремень на плече, и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Риза легким движением. – Защищай замок, ты за главного, пока меня нет.  
Бледно улыбнувшись, Риз отметил:  
\- Я думаю, правление не согласится с этим.  
\- Если кто-то будет возражать, запиши их имена. Я все улажу, как только вернусь, - он снова поцеловал Риза, втянув внутрь его нижнюю губу, чтобы, наконец, отступить. – Не скучай слишком сильно, тыковка.  
\- Я буду сидеть в твоем кресле, и кровать будет в моем распоряжении, - колко возразил Риз. – Вообще не буду скучать.  
Джек проигнорировал его.  
\- Все будет хорошо, когда я вернусь, сходим в какое-нибудь симпатичное место, которое тебе нравится.  
\- Может, я схожу сам, пока тебя нет, - за это он заработал хлопок по заднице, и Риз вздохнул, потянувшись и схватив Джека за воротник, чтобы прижаться к нему и сделать глубокий вдох, запоминая его запах. – Возвращайся скорее.  
\- Привезу тебе что-нибудь хорошенькое, - сказал Джек и направился в ангары.  
Риз смотрел, как он уходит, расстроенный, непонятно почему. Джек уезжал не в первый раз, и это раньше никогда не волновало Риза. Но…  
Он покачал головой, вздыхая. Все будет хорошо.

________________________________________

Джек не вернулся на следующий день. Его не было уже неделю, когда Риз сидел в офисе, деля свое время между тем, чтобы пялиться в окно на Элпис и защищаться от все более раздраженных запросов на встречу с Джеком. На самом деле, все думали, что когда Риз сказал, что Джека нет на месте, это означало, что надо было просто спросить громче и добавить пару угроз, и тогда Риз прогнется и достанет Президента из кладовки.  
Ничего такого, с чем Риз бы не справился, с чем бы не справлялся раньше иногда. В этот раз, тем не менее, было тяжелее, чем раньше. Его маска профессионала постоянно подводила его, пока в одну пятницу Риз случайно не сказал одному особенно грубому главе проекта из отдела связи засунуть его миниатюрный прототип ЭХО-комма себе в задницу, потому что Джеку точно бы понравилось увидеть его там, если бы он был на месте.  
Повисла напряженная тишина, и он уже почти положил трубку, когда придурок выплюнул:  
\- Ты, маленькая, грубая омежья сучк…  
Счастливое мстительное чувство быстро испарилось, оставляя Риза таким же вялым, как и до того. Шанс посидеть в кресле Джека и поуправлять людьми всегда был приятным, но быстро потерял свою привлекательность.  
Риз подтянул колени к подбородку, вздыхая. Он был не в своей тарелке. Когда он пытался чем-то заняться, он чувствовал себя усталым, и Риз подумал, что ему стоит сходить к врачу. Он не принимал лекарства для омег уже несколько месяцев, но он все еще принимал маленькие дозы поддерживающих, потому что его тело плохо справлялось с омежьей химией. Что-то из лекарств могло путать его чувства. Это было бы не в первый раз.  
Когда он лениво поднял ладонный компьютер, ища контакты своего врача, дверь офиса открылась. Мужчина в лабораторном халате резко зашел, прежде чем Риз успел что-то сказать, и прошел через офис.  
\- Ну, ты хорошо устроился в кресле Красавчика Джека, не так ли?  
Риз узнал его голос сразу, глава проекта, которого он сбросил раньше. Холтон или что-то вроде. Зная, что любое движение заставит его показаться слабым или виноватым, Риз остался там, где был, положив подбородок на колени.  
\- Это хорошее кресло.  
Холтон подошел ближе, поднявшись к столу, встав перед ним, положив руки на бедра.  
\- Где Президент? Мой отдел устал иметь дело с тобой и твоими отговорками.  
Риз приподнял брови.  
\- Я не знаю, как «Его нет на месте» можно назвать отговоркой. И его местонахождение засекречено гораздо выше твоего допуска, Холтон.  
\- Вся моя команда занимается этим проектом, и нам нужно одобрение, мы должны запустить производство в следующем месяце. У меня нет на это времени.  
Мерзко улыбнувшись, Риз сказал:  
\- Я могу продлить срок подготовки, если ты хочешь, дать вам больше времени. Или, если ты продолжишь, я могу урезать его наполовину, - он пожал плечами. – Смотря, как я буду себя чувствовать, на самом деле.  
Холтон усмехнулся.  
\- У тебя нет такого права.  
Риз сел прямо и огляделся.  
\- Я, хм, кажется, я сижу за столом Красавчика Джека, и у меня есть доступ к его компьютеру и, если подумать, его право поступить с тобой, как ему захочется. Как мне захочется, - откинувшись назад, Риз повернулся к окну опять. – Убирайся, Холтон. Президент вернется, когда вернется. Я не в настроении играть.  
\- Какое совпадение, я тоже не настроен играть с маленьким грубым сучкой-омегой Красавчика Джека.  
Риз вздохнул, поворачивая кресло обратно, наконец, окончательно выпрямляясь. Его руки тяжело легли на ручки кресла.  
\- Тебе просто действительно нужно было сказать эти слова, а?  
Холтон растерянно моргнул.  
Риз спокойно нажал на одну из кнопок под правой рукой на ручке.  
Земля ушла у Холтона из-под ног, и человек с криком упал, звук быстро стих, когда он выпал из офиса в тоннель смерти под ним.  
К счастью для него, Риз не включил все эти ножи и пики в тоннеле, удовлетворенный уже тем, что придурок упал. Скорей всего, он выживет без включенного блендера, хоть и сломает при падении пару костей.  
Но даже если он умрет, Риз не будет слишком беспокоиться.  
Снова нажав кнопку, он дал потайной двери закрыться, поворачиваясь, чтобы снова смотреть на звезды.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда прошли выходные, Риз начал чувствовать себя только более неуверенным. Его раздражительность и взрывной характер стали проявляться сильнее, заставляя его чувствовать себя почти физически плохо.  
Когда Джек уехал, дел стало только больше, а Риз стал получать больше запросов, справляясь с тем, с чем мог, и откладывая то, что требовало непосредственного участия Джека. Некоторые важные звонки Риз мог провести сам, зная о том, как Джек распределяет бюджет и о том, как он относится к контролю качества. Другие же, тем не менее, не хотели связываться с секретарем-омегой, настаивая на разговоре с Джеком. Им приходилось ждать.  
Все было не так плохо. Риз даже смог провести собрание правления, к счастью, короткое. Правление знало его, как призрака за плечом Джека, как его правую руку, так что, в теории, ему должно было быть комфортно среди них.  
Большая часть правления были альфами, что и ожидалось. Как бы ни говорили о равенстве эндотипов, альфы все равно чаще становились лидерами, а омегам приходилось тяжело на карьерной лестнице. Не один раз Риз лежал в ночи, захваченный странным чувством вины, будто он смог каким-то образом обмануть систему, притворяясь бэтой много лет.  
Но так было раньше. Теперь же, Риз взял свои записи со встречи, чтобы позже передать их Джеку, и посвятил себя тому, чтобы не дышать часа полтора.  
Было какое-то чувство, посылавшее дрожь по его позвоночнику, почти истерическое беспокойство, которое овладело им. Смешанных запахов вокруг было слишком много, так что его обоняние было перегружено. Это приносило с собой головную боль, которая каталась от виска к виску, словно шар. Но что еще хуже, это приносило чувство тлеющего напряженного волнения в каждую косточку в его теле.  
Больше всего Риз хотел сбежать в пентхаус и забраться под одеяло, зарыться лицом в подушку, пытаясь поймать ускользающий запах Джека.  
Конечно, он этого не сделал, потому что у него была работа. Но он был к этому гораздо более близок, чем хотел признавать.  
Как только встреча закончилась, Риз ушел. Обычно он бы остался, чтобы поговорить с другими членами правления, узнать о новостях и напомнить о своем присутствии. В этот раз Риз пошел прямо в офис и уселся в кресло Джека.  
Его самоконтроль улетучился, стоило ему остаться одному. Закрыв дверь, Риз включил коммуникатор, пытаясь связаться с Джеком на Пандоре.  
Джек какое-то время не отвечал, но когда ответил, стало понятно, почему – он был в кровати, волосы смяты ото сна.  
Точно, цикл ночи и дня на Пандоре даже отдаленно не совпадал с Гелиосом, и Риз позвонил Джеку, когда тот спал. Такое внимание к деталям.  
\- Че происходит? – спросил Джек, проглатывая слова. – Ты сломал Гелиос? Что случилось?  
Риз коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Я не сломал Гелиос, доверяй мне больше, - он улыбнулся, как только увидел лицо Джека, почувствовав, как спокойствие омывает его от одного вида, но теперь оно испарилось. – Я не хотел тебя будить, прости.  
\- Ниче, мне вставать через… - Джек на мгновение отвел глаза, - ну, через пять часов, но ничего. Че как, Риззи? Все тебя заколебали?  
\- Скорее пытаются загрызть. Кажется, люди тут не понимают, что значит слово недоступен.  
\- Выкинь в космос парочку, - быстро сказал Джек. – Они быстро поймут.  
Ризу хотелось упомянуть Холтона, но он удержался.  
\- Знаешь, ты говорил, что будешь через пару дней, максимум. Что за… почему ты еще там?  
Джек подвинулся, чтобы лечь обратно в кровать. ЭХО-комм, судя по всему, лежал у него на груди, и он выглядел так, будто заснет в любой момент.  
\- У бандитов на складе есть всего две клетки мозга, но они использовали оружие Атласа, чтобы сдержать наши силы в узком проходе. Это была бойня, но у нас все под контролем.  
\- Прости, что все так, - сказал Риз. – Может, я могу выпустить декларацию, что ты, как владелец Атласа, технически владеешь и их пушками, и складом. Они могут согласиться и уйти.  
Картинка на комме затряслась, когда Джек рассмеялся.  
\- Ты будешь моим секретным оружием. Кину тебя в логово бандитов, чтобы ты заставил их подчиниться. Это бы спасло нам столько времени и ресурсов.  
\- Насколько все плохо?  
\- Не очень хорошо, но я отправил гонцов на другой завод Атласа, который мы уже захватили. Там они откопали чертежи этого склада. Тут есть задний вход, но бандиты тыщу лет назад взорвали тоннель. Мы отвлечем их у главного входа, пока расчистим его, а потом проберемся и ударим в спину.  
\- Кажется, это займет какое-то время, - кивнул Риз, слабо улыбаясь.  
Глаза Джека закрылись, но он распахнул их, фокусируясь на экране.  
\- Все в порядке, котенок?  
На мгновение Риз хотел сказать нет. Он хотел сказать Джеку, чтобы он вернулся домой, сел на шаттл и прилетел вовремя, чтобы лечь спать вместе с Ризом. Это было эгоистично, Риз к этому не привык, так что он задавил в себе это чувство и попытался нормально улыбнуться.  
\- Я в порядке. Немного устал от, ну, всех на этой станции.  
\- Если это Блэйк заставляет тебя говорить, я приду и спасу тебя. Просто моргни дважды, дай мне знак. Нам нужно было придумать кодовое слово перед отъездом.  
\- Блэйк… Ты думаешь, что меня мог захватить Блэйк? – Риз фыркнул, закатив глаза. – Я в порядке, честно. Я просто… хотел узнать, как ты.  
Джек медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты скучаешь. Я знал, что будешь.  
Этого Ризу было достаточно, и он тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Ложись спать, Джек. Убей бандитов. Привези мне что-нибудь славное.  
\- Будет сделано, большой начальник, - сказал Джек. – Если ты, конечно, не хочешь…  
Он подвигал бровями.  
\- Нет, - Риз потянулся к кнопке выключения. – Спокойной ночи, Джек.  
\- Детка, - невнятно сказал Джек, уже закрывая глаза.  
Риз еще мгновение смотрел на него на экране, прежде чем отключиться.

________________________________________

К середине следующей недели, Риз был выжат. Настроения на Гелиосе становились только мрачнее, казалось, с каждым часом, и еще несколько людей приблизились к тому, чтобы быть скинутыми в тоннель смерти, как Холтон.  
Риз еще раз связался с Джеком в четверг, но еле услышал его сквозь звук выстрелов. Это не помогло расслабить узел у него в животе. На самом деле, стало только хуже, пока Риз не отключился и не сгорбился над мусорной корзиной, тяжело дыша и пережидая приступ тошноты и беспокойства.  
Что бы ни было на этом складе, ему лучше быть невероятным, а не просто старым атласовским хламом, или Риз выйдет из себя.  
В поисках отвлечения Риз кинул примерно десять сообщений Вону, прося его прийти на ужин и марафон плохих голо-фильмов. Часто на неделе Риз проводил ночь или две с друзьями, но, когда Джек уехал на Пандору, у него не осталось ни времени, ни энергии, и, когда стресс достал его, Риз выделил себе время, нуждаясь в ком-то, кто не будет кричать на него за то, что Джека нет на месте.  
Он заказал кучу всякой еды, острую лапшу, суп с клецками и такой острый карри, что глаза заслезились от одного запаха. Ему очень этого хотелось, и Риз надеялся, что Вон не будет против после дышать огнем.  
Вон принес пиво, потому что он был хорошим гостем. Как только он сделал вдох, он присвистнул.  
\- Пахнет ужасно.  
\- Ага, ужасно вкусно, - ответил Риз с ухмылкой. – Будь как дома. На самом деле, мне надо отправить пару сообщений в ОРВ, а потом я буду свободен.  
Он схватил пиво, сворачивая пробку металлической рукой. Одно из преимуществ кибернетики в том, что тебе не нужна открывашка.  
Отправка писем не заняла у него много времени, он только написал половине глав проектов, что нет, Президент все еще недоступен, и нет, Риз не знает, когда будет. На данный момент, у него уже был шаблон письма, который он отправлял всем, кто его доставал.  
Джек мог бы вернуться и раньше, честно.  
Выключая компьютер, Риз направился обратно в гостиную, ожидая хорошую еду и плохие фильмы.  
И потом что-то случилось. Риз не понял, что это было, он просто почувствовал, как пульс убыстрился, как на него навалилась волна отчаянной паники, которая поджидала на краю его сознания днями. Он резко вскрикнул и спрятался обратно в офис, слепо ударяясь о стол, прежде чем сползти на пол.  
Его тело кричало об опасности, что он был уязвим, и ему нужно было спрятаться, потому что надвигалось что-то небезопасное. Риз закрыл рот рукой, заглушая новый крик.   
\- Риз, черт возьми, Риз, эй, эй! – Вон упал на колени рядом с ним, смотря на него дикими глазами. – Тебе больно, ч-что случилось, бро, говори со мной?!  
Риз крепко схватил Вона за руку. Вон был его другом, с ним было безопасно.  
\- О боже, что случилось? Мне позвать кого-нибудь?  
Это был не Вон. Риз вздрогнул, когда поднял глаза, успокаивая голос в голове, который орал, что он не должен смотреть, что он должен спрятаться.  
Иветта. Она стояла в дверном проеме. Он… теперь, когда он обратил внимание, он почуял запах. Он был знакомым, но…  
Риз зажмурился, заставляя себя дышать глубже. Знакомые запахи обычно успокаивали его, но сейчас что-то в нем хотело забраться на стену, срывая ногти, только чтобы уйти.  
\- Что… что, блять, происходит? – смог выдавить из себя Риз дрожащим голосом.  
\- Иветта, помоги мне его поднять, - сказал Вон, потянув Риза за руку и закидывая ее себе на плечо.  
\- На самом деле… - медленно сказала она, не подходя ближе. – Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Что? Почему? А, не важно, он не тяжелый, как обычно.  
Риз оперся на Вона, помогая себе встать, положив руку на стол, и дал своему другу поднять себя на дрожащие ноги. Странное чувство прошло, его голова медленно очистилась. Он все еще чувствовал себя нехорошо, но, тем не менее, дал Вону увести себя на диван в гостиной.  
Иветта дала ему побольше свободного места, и он почувствовал себя мудаком.  
\- Иветта, мне жаль, это… не ты, просто последняя неделя, люди были такими мудаками со мной, и хуже всего, ты знаешь.. – Риз прочистил горло, краснея. – Альфы. Я думаю, я просто не… Это не ты, я знаю, что ты…  
\- Не заставляй себя, - сухо сказала Иветта, улыбаясь и садясь в дальнее от Риза кресло. – Вон пригласил меня. Я так понимаю, тебе он не сказал?  
Вон посмотрел сначала на одну, потом на другого, на его лице проступило волнение.  
\- Я всегда тебя приглашаю, раньше это не было проблемой!  
Риз поднял руку.  
\- Все хорошо, бро, обещаю. Просто… плохая неделька. Я плохо себя чувствовал в последнее время, и я думаю… все просто навалилось или как-то так.  
\- Или как-то так, - повторила Иветта, посмотрев на него непонятным взглядом. – Когда это началось?  
\- Ну, как Джек уехал. Он на Пандоре, по делам, - мягко рассмеялся Риз. – Он говорил, что я буду скучать, но это просто смешно.  
\- Ага, - неуверенно сказал Вон. – Если хочешь, мы уйдем…  
\- Чувак, нет, пожалуйста, - Риз схватил Вона за рукав, сажая обратно на диван. – Не оставляйте меня одного со всей этой едой, я умру.  
\- Это будет хорошая смерть, - сказала Иветта, взяв тарелку. – Передайте мне лапшу, она пахнет прекрасно.  
\- Она пахнет убийственно, - сказал Вон, но подчинился.  
Вместе они разложили еду на тарелки, прежде чем сесть и включить видео.  
Еда помогла, хотя Риз наелся быстрее, чем ожидал, чувствуя тошноту от того, что произошло раньше, так что доесть то, что было на тарелке он просто не смог. Слишком быстро он отставил тарелку, подвинувшись, чтобы свернуться на диване.  
Фильм был одним из его любимых – шпионский боевик с огромным количеством шуток и стрельбой. Этот фильм его успокаивал, но он быстро отвлекся, смотря в экран остекленевшими глазами.  
Он все еще чувствовал беспокойство глубоко внутри. Оно кололо его, почти захлестывая, когда он вздыхал.  
Что с ним было не так? Он знал, что его беспокоил запах Иветты, но не знал, почему. Он знал ее много лет, он доверял ей, и все же, ее запах альфы пугал его, и сильно.  
В комнате стало тихо, и Риз открыл глаза, удивляясь, что фильм остановился. Он был на паузе, а оба его друга глазели на него.  
\- Эм, - он виновато посмотрел на них. – Ммм, я отвлекаю вас, ребят?  
\- Риз… - начал Вон, не зная, как продолжить.  
Иветта же встала.  
\- Я выйду на минутку. Тут же есть магазинчик рядом, так?  
\- Что? – Риз нахмурился. – Да, просто сверни налево от лифта, он у правой стены. Но зачем?  
\- У меня есть теория. Давайте, досмотрите без меня, я вернусь, - она схватила свою сумочку, процокав каблуками, когда вышла из квартиры Риза.  
Это было… странно. Но, к своему стыду, Риз почувствовал себя лучше, когда она ушла. Он почувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Давай… просто досмотрим фильм, пожалуйста? – тихо сказал он.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Вон.  
Он снял видео с паузы, а потом положил руку на спинку дивана.  
Когда тишина наполнилась звуком, Риз прижался к боку Вона, впитывая предложенное тепло.  
Иветта вернулась уже тогда, когда они досмотрели фильм и убрали пустые тарелки. Она вошла, но остановилась в дверном проеме, пока Риз не увидел ее.  
\- Я вернулась, - объявила она.  
Риз сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Эй. Если хочешь еще лапши, она в холодильнике.  
\- Может немного, - сказала она.  
У нее в руке был пакет, который она раскрыла и вытащила оттуда коробку с чем-то явно медицинским, а потом вытряхнула из нее на ладонь какую-то трубку. Риз узнал ее, это был экспресс-тест крови для различных целей, который можно было купить в любом магазине. Это были просто металлопластиковые трубки с иглой, которая прокалывала кожу, чтобы сделать анализ. Результат появлялся на самой трубке.  
\- Это зачем? – нервно спросил Риз.  
\- Просто догадка, - она подняла руки, подходя к Ризу ближе.  
Это было ужасно, то, насколько она была осторожна. От этого его тошнило, потому что это помогло. Когда он видел, как она приближается, ему было легче справиться с волнением, чем когда она появлялась внезапно.  
\- Руку, - приказала она.  
Риз протянул руку, давая ей схватить себя за запястье, удерживая его, пока она прокалывала его ладонь иглой. После этого она отщелкнула иглу, отправляя ее внутрь тестера.  
Через мгновение колебания он загорелся бледно-синим.  
Риз приподнял брови, смотря на Иветту, которая… с шоком уставилась на жизнерадостный синий огонек в своих руках, ее губы округлились.  
\- Иветта? Ха-ха, что это значит?  
Не говоря ничего, она протянула тест Вону. Он посмотрел на него, перевернул, а потом его глаза расширились.  
\- Оу, оу, оу-воу, ох. Окей.  
Иветта положила ладонь Ризу на руку, утянув его обратно на диван.  
\- Сядь, Риз.  
\- Вы немного пугаете меня, - отметил Риз, но сел. – Что у тебя была за догадка? Что происходит?  
\- Воу, - снова сказал Вон за его спиной.  
\- В последнее время ты был нервным и чувствовал угрозу от альф рядом с тобой. А-а! - сказала Иветта и подняла палец, не давая Ризу начать протестовать. – Я не злюсь, это правда. Ты почти попытался раствориться, когда альфа незваным появился у тебя, и ты испускал очень несчастные феромоны все то время, что я здесь.  
Она опустила руку.  
\- Я предположила и оказалась права. Это все происходит, когда ты не связанный и беременный.  
Риз ничего не смог поделать с собой и резко рассмеялся.  
\- Эм, что? Я… нет, погоди, - он повернулся, чтобы неверяще посмотреть на Вона.  
Вон просто протянул ему тестер.  
Риз уставился на него, но не взял, вместе этого медленно повернувшись к Иветте.  
\- Что?  
Она улыбнулась ему.  
\- Риз против стиля жизни омеги, раунд хрен-знает-какой, - она положила руку ему на колено. – Это объясняет, почему ты не в форме. Связанный и беременный, ты бы распространял счастливые эндорфины по всей станции. Моя сестра была бесконечно счастлива, когда забеременела. Но ты не связан, и это уже совсем другая история.  
\- Он психует из-за возможных угроз, - сказал Вон, начиная понимать. – Которые для него, что, все альфы?  
\- Ну, почти все, - сказала Иветта, присвистнув. – И он столкнулся с большим количеством злости от альф. Удивительно, что он так долго держался.  
\- Пожалуйста, перестаньте говорить за моей спиной, - сказал Риз дрожащим голосом. – Я… я беременный, как я могу, я не могу, я худший омега, мне нужно… принимать поддерживающие, просто чтобы…  
Он резко выдохнул, обнимая себя руками.  
\- Ты принимал таблетки или что-то такое? – спросил Вон, садясь рядом с ним и поглаживая его по спине.  
\- Нет… на самом деле, нет, доктор сказала подождать, пока все стабилизируется, - Риз покачал головой. – Она сказала, что этого не может произойти.  
\- Ну, кажется, все поменялось, – тихо сказала Иветта.  
\- О боже, - Риз зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Мне нужен мой ЭХО-комм, мне надо позвонить Джеку.  
Он застыл, чувствуя, как краски исчезают с его лица.  
\- Стоп, это – худшая идея.  
Он снова сел, успокоившись, когда Вон снова начал поглаживать его по спине.  
\- Что, почему? – спросил Вон.  
\- Потому что… - Риз посмотрел на свои колени, прежде чем сказать чуть громче, чем шепотом. – Потому что я облажался.  
Вон фыркнул, проведя уже обеими руками по спине Риза.  
\- Ты не облажался, старик. Не говори так.  
\- Такое случается, - согласилась Иветта, кивнув. – Хотя ты прав. Если тебе надо об этом позаботиться…  
Она замолчала.  
Риз кивнул.  
\- Да, да, мне надо… - он выдавил смешок, тяжелый и несчастный, боже, какая катастрофа, теперь ему придется справляться и с этим, помимо всего. – Я имею в виду, мы даже не связаны, так что мне надо, да?  
Иветта хмыкнула, медленно кивнув.  
\- Наверное, хм. И все же, это странно, что он не повязался с тобой. Учитывая, какой он собственник. И каким собственником можешь быть ты.  
Риз покачал головой, тихо выдыхая.  
\- Может. Но он никогда не спрашивал. Просто делал это, ты знаешь.  
\- Что это? – озадаченно спросила Иветта, покачав головой и нахмурившись.  
\- Он делает это, знаешь, - Риз взмахнул рукой у своей шеи. – Играет с этой точкой иногда, вот и все.  
Почему-то это заставило Иветту застыть с открытым ртом.  
\- Он делает что? Нет, нет, без деталей, Риз.  
\- Я… - Риз посмотрел на Вона, который пожал плечами. – Что?  
\- Он кусает тебя? – напряженно спросила она.  
\- Нет, никогда. Или, нет… он немного щиплется, типа того, и делает эти штуки… языком, - он почувствовал, как краснеет от одной мысли. – Это приятно.  
\- Как давно он это делает?  
Риз не понял, когда это все превратилось в допрос о его личной жизни. Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на пол.  
\- Боже, не знаю, с… с моей первой течки, он просто делает это.  
Иветта откинулась на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
\- Во имя всего хорошего, Риз. Я знаю, что ты во всем этом новичок, так что многие нюансы ускользают от тебя, потому что твоей отправной точкой является Красавчик Джек, и ты на самом деле не догоняешь…  
\- Эй!  
Она продолжила, не обратив внимание на его возмущение.  
\- Но альфы не играют с метками связи так, ясно? Я сплю с многими омегами, но я бы никогда так не сделала. Так делают только мудаки, которым по кайфу вызывать выброс гормонов связи, а потом кидать омегу, или альфы, которые хотят повязаться, - она провела рукой по лицу. – Уделять слишком много внимания метке – очень интимно. Я так никогда не делала. Это либо значит, что ты дуришь омегу, либо хочешь остепениться.  
Подняв руку, Риз провел пальцами по своей шее. Кончики пальцев коснулись татуировки, он подумал обо всех тех моментах, когда Джек подходил к нему, просто чтобы поцеловать его там, прикоснуться губами, посылая искры в его мозг и медовое тепло по его венам. Он привык к этому, даже ждал этого иногда.  
Картинка того, как Джек отодвигается от него после поцелуя с красными, припухшими губами, была настолько обыденной, что Риз мог увидеть ее, просто закрыв глаза.  
\- Он бы сказал. Сказал бы?  
Риз посмотрел на своих друзей, и они оба пожали плечами.  
\- Ты бы знал, не так ли? – тихо спросил Вон, но прозвучало неуверенно.  
\- Я… - Риз посмотрел на свои руки.  
Инстинктивно он обхватил ими свой живот, обнимая себя.  
Он был без понятия. Он просто не знал.

________________________________________

Риз знал, что Джек вернется с Пандоры весь в пороховом дыме, похваляясь собой и поздравляя себя. Он даже не собирался расстраиваться, только был рад, что он вернется, просто собирался закатить глаза на любые само-превозношения, которые Джек придумает.  
Но вместо этого, Джек сидел за своим столом, когда Риз вошел, почти уронив от шока свою сумку.  
\- Ты! Ты… Джек!  
Джек посмотрел на него поверх компьютера, улыбаясь от того, что Риз был в замешательстве.  
\- Привет, тыковка. Давно не виделись.  
Риз сделал несколько быстрых шагов, встал перед столом Джека, внезапно растеряв все силы.  
\- Я… Ты… почему ты не позвонил мне, когда ты…  
\- О, не разочаровывайся так, я приехал пару часов назад, - он кивнул на компьютер. – Разбирался тут, читал сообщения, с которыми ты работал, и ооооо боже.  
Джек удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\- Кажется, мне придется проучить этих олухов, напомнить им, кто у нас главный, и что случается, когда люди не уважают решения Красавчика Джека, - он указал на что-то на экране. – Но, детка, честно, ты скинул парня из ОРВ вниз через тайную дверь? Эт круто!  
\- Я… ага, он мне грубил, - Риз положил свою сумку на гостевой стул, стараясь совладать с эмоциями внутри.  
Вид живого и невредимого Джека на своем месте принес с собой такое сильное облегчение, что Риз хотел заплакать. Но то, что он был тут, означало, что Ризу придется столкнуться с проблемой, отчего тоже хотелось плакать.  
Действительно, идея о том, чтобы пойти домой и поплакать немного, звучала очень соблазнительно. Последние несколько дней были особенно тяжелыми. Впервые после назначения на эту должность, Риз почувствовал себя полностью выжатым.  
\- Мы заставим их страдать, - Джек ухмыльнулся Ризу, оттолкнувшись от края стола, встав с кресла и обойдя стол по кругу. – Или у тебя есть конкретный список. Ты вел список тех, кому хочешь отомстить?  
\- Нет, не в этот раз, - сказал Риз.  
Джек кивнул, а потом, вроде, что-то вспомнил.  
\- О, эй! Привез тебе кой-че.  
Он похлопал по карманам, прежде чем вытянуть что-то из-за полы куртки. Это был диск, достаточно большой, чтобы закрыть ладонь Джека, сияющий красным и серым металлом и украшенный перламутровой инкрустацией. Центр был стеклянным, украшенный сложным выгравированным гексагональным узором.  
\- Радость и гордость Атласа, щит Омега, - сказал Джек. – Не… Не такой омега. Я имею в виду, альфа или бэта могут использовать его, они просто его так назвали. Лучший щит, который когда-либо делал Атлас. Он может выдержать пулеметную очередь, а потом зарядиться до полной силы за считанные секунды. И бонус!  
Джек подкинул щит и поймал его другой рукой.  
\- Полная защита от электричества, так что ты больше можешь не бояться, что кто-то подпортит твою кибернетику. Мило, а?  
Риз уставился на него, впитывая мысль о том, какую силу Джек держит в своих руках.  
\- Это… невероятно.  
Джек подошел ближе, подцепив Риза пальцем за пояс, а потом проведя им под его пиджаком до бока. Там он повесил щит ему на бедро. Он наклонился, улыбаясь, склонив голову набок, чтобы слегка коснуться губ Риза своими.  
\- Вот. Чувствуешь себя спокойней, крошка?  
О, нет. Риз почувствовал, как… как все сразу навалилось на него, буквально за мгновение. Он прикрыл глаза рукой, сделав дрожащий вдох сквозь узел у себя в горле. Джек привез ему щит. Щит, который, наверняка, стоил больше, чем поездка домой на Дионис.  
\- Эм, хэй, Риз? Риззи, эй… - руки Джека легли на плечи Риза, поглаживая. – Детка, все хорошо, почему бы ты ни… плакал. Ты передумал и хочешь пушку? Мы много пушек привезли с того склада, я принесу тебе одну, детка, не плачь.  
\- Нет, нет-нет, - смог сказать Риз, сглатывая и делая глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. – Он классный, Джек, спасибо.  
\- Я же сказал, что привезу тебе подарок.  
\- Да, сказал, - Риз положил руку Джеку на грудь, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Это был долгий, чувственный поцелуй. Риз раскрыл губы навстречу Джеку, почувствовав мягкое давление языка, они оба синхронно дышали вместе. Это было классно, успокаивающе, и Риз дал этому продлиться еще мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться.  
\- Я, ха, я думаю, у меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя. Или… - он скривился, как только сказал это. – Нет, о боже, почему я это сказал?  
Риз прикрыл лицо рукой.  
Джек только рассмеялся, потянув Риза за запястье.  
\- Что? О, Риззи. Давай, я люблю подарки. Что это? – спросил он, сияя от любопытства.  
Было сложно посмотреть ему в глаза, сияющие от недавней победы, и сказать «нет». Риз просто надеялся все не… испортить. Часть его хотела отступить и не говорить ничего, просто… обо всем позаботиться и притвориться, что ничего не было.  
Но Джек ожидающе смотрел на него. Так что Риз обхватил себя руками, стараясь не паниковать.  
\- Боже… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не злись, но я… - он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем сказать. – Я, наверное, беременный? Или не наверное, я беременный.  
Взгляд Джека застыл, он только быстро моргнул, а потом его глаза раскрылись и его улыбка исчезла, уступая место чему-то другому.  
Риз отвернулся, глубоко вдохнув через нос.  
\- Да, мне было нехорошо несколько недель, и я нервничал рядом с альфами, и кое-что еще случилось, так что Иветта купила мне тест. Оказалось, что это от того, что я не связан, так что… тайна раскрыта.  
Он повернулся, сжав руки крепче.  
\- Серьезно? – Джек почти шептал. – Я думал, ты не можешь.  
Риз крепко зажмурился.  
\- Да, ну, сюрприз! Оказывается, мои гормоны пришли в норму.  
\- Черт, ты… Риззи, черт возьми, - Джек схватил Риза за плечи, потом его руки скользнули вверх, обвиваясь вокруг его шеи, он заставил Риза поднять голову, так что тот автоматически открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Джеком. – Ты защищал наш дом со всем этим?  
Риз медленно кивнул.  
\- В общем-то?  
Риза потянули, и он оказался прижатым к груди Джека, а тот обнимал его. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы это осознать, но тогда он сразу зарылся носом Джеку в шею. Его руки стиснули спину куртки Джека, он чувствовал, как сердце бешено колотится в груди.  
\- Надо было сказать, детка, - пробормотал Джек Ризу в волосы.  
\- Я сам выяснил пару дней назад. Я не знал… - Риз помотал головой. – Боже, мне было плохо, я пытался понять, что делать. Я не знал… Иветта все поняла, что мое тело психовало, из-за того, что я не связан и…  
Это все еще сложно было сказать. И страшно осознать.  
Когда Джек отстранился, Ризу пришлось напрячься, чтобы не стиснуть его крепко. Но Джек посмотрел на него, на его… его живот, ухмыляясь, что-то маньяческое было в его взгляде. Что-то дикое и голодное проглянуло сквозь голубой и зеленый.  
Оно потускнело, когда он встретился глазами с Ризом.  
\- Не связанный. Если бы я знал, что это случится, я бы этого не допустил, - он обхватил лицо Риза ладонью, проведя пальцами по щеке, прежде чем запустить их ему в волосы. – Я могу это исправить, знаешь.  
Другая его рука улеглась Ризу на талию, поглаживая ладонью его живот, аккуратно надавливая большим пальцем.  
Риз не мог ничего поделать и зло вздохнул.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил. Я даже не знал, что… твои укусы что-то значат. Ты знал, что все это для меня в новинку, придурок.  
Джек даже не попытался выглядеть виноватым, просто кивнул.  
\- Ты прав. Хорошо, Риз, - он наклонился. – Отдайся мне.  
Боже, да.  
\- Скажи «пожалуйста», - тихо ответил Риз, чувствуя, как напряглись руки Джека на его коже.  
\- Пожалуйста, Риззи, - Джек наклонился еще, его губы прошлись по шее Риза, как он делал обычно, но только теперь Риз понял. – Пожалуйста, отдайся мне, Риз. Не заставляй меня умолять.  
\- А ты бы мог? – выдохнул Риз. – Если бы я попросил?  
Он почувствовал тень укуса.  
\- Да. Ну же, детка.  
Риз ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, что Джек мог бы стоять на коленях и умолять, умолять о нем. Он бы делал это ужасно, но сделал бы, и Риз ухватился за эту мысль.  
Для него, и возможно, только для него, Джек бы сделал это.  
Как бы Риз не хотел это увидеть, он не мог терпеть. Он хотел, чтобы болезненное чувство в груди ушло, он хотел перестать волноваться и бояться. Он наклонил голову и прошептал:  
\- Сделай это. Просто сделай это, пожалуйста.  
Руки Джека крепко ухватили его за бедра, прижимая к его груди. Губы Джека прошлись по шее Риза, от чувствительной кожи за ухом до метки на шее. Глубоко вдохнув, Риз ухватился за плечи Джека, когда почувствовал зубы, стон вырвался из его груди, вызванный нетерпением.  
Он подумал, что почувствовал, как дыхание Джека изменилось, но в следующую секунду зубы Джека оказались на его коже, и он укусил.  
Чувство было такое, будто что-то разбилось или взорвалось. Риз чувствовал напряжение, пока что-то внутри не поддалось, и укус перетек в него. Он вздохнул, его ноги задрожали. Он и раньше это чувствовал, ощущение безопасности и тепла, которое растекалось по его телу, но в этот раз было больше. Оно переполняло его, что-то неуловимое, но оглушающее. На мгновение этого было слишком много, так что Риз закричал от боли.  
Потом все успокоилось. Интенсивность спала, так что он смог дышать, осталась лишь тень.  
Он почувствовал себя так, будто золотое сияние окутало его разум, заставляя его звучать на одной волне с… Джеком… Джеком.  
\- Ох, - Риз вздохнул, тяжело опираясь на Джека, зная, что он удержит.  
Джек помог ему, но сам тоже дышал тяжелее и быстрее.  
\- Вот, вот так. Лучше?  
Риз кивнул, улыбаясь. Теперь он был связан, и напряжение в его теле уходило. Вместо него появлялось что-то мягкое и медовое. Эндорфины начали работать. Иветта много говорила о том, как это - быть связанным и беременным. И она не ошиблась.  
Впитывая это чувство, Риз, наконец, открыл глаза и увидел, что Джек пялится на него, ухмыляясь.  
\- Перестань, - пробормотал Риз. – Ты такой самодовольный.  
Джек наклонился, кратко поцеловав его.  
\- Ты мой, детка. Весь мой. Это стоит самодовольства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Ну, было весело. 8)  
> Если бы не знаете, мое имя на тумблере – donotchoosesidesyet. Я запощу туда небольшой эпилог к этому завтра возможно… У ledgem была отличная идея, и я хочу написать ее.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Это будет не последний мой омегаверс и не последний фик про жестокого Риза, но, скорей всего, это будет единственное сочетание двух этих факторов.  
> Кстати, щит Омега Атласа – на самом деле существует, и это, возможно, лучший щит, который делал Атлас.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ну, я сделал это! Я герой, молодец, умничка и _красавчик_, я знаю! Но, боже мой, я никогда больше не буду переводить омегаверс) У меня есть на примете еще кое-что веселенькое по борде из англофендома, и если моя собственная муза ко мне не вернется, возможно я примусь за новый перевод)


End file.
